Angel of earth
by Silver Tenshi 1980
Summary: For the love of mother  and Angel of earth are conected, though you have to tell me how!


Disclaimers and warnings. I do not own anything. The characters of Gundam Wing are not mine and I am just borrowing them for a short period to torture them some more (Yeah, I don't think they have suffered enough). This story rated NC-17 for a reason peoples. If you do not like slash, anger, Male/Male relationship, then what the hell are you doing here! It-s stated clearly at the warnings of the presentation. Oh yes, I was forgetting! The characters are all OOC! What, give me a break, the war is over, they are letting go of their masks. They do not need them as much as during the war. Time to heal people!

Destined

Prologue

Wind was tousling his spiky black hairs. The boy was looking at view before him. He had loosed his conscience of time and space after having stopped Marimaya, but even so, he knew what the place where he was standing was. It was his home: The reign where he came from. Two men around the 30s were standing behind him. One of them had short golden hairs and blue-green eyes and the other one had tousled brown hair and blue-gray eyes. Both of the bishonen were incredibly beautiful. The short one, the brunet with the hairs so much like his, hugged him from behind.

"Your duty is over! You saved them again! Welcome home! I'm so proud of you!"

He nodded in the embrace and then turn around to look at the tall blond one. The man only nodded his consent but his eyes were shining with pride, love and a tint of guilt. The boy knew why the persons he cared more would feel guilty. He was sure that they had watch over him the entire time and must have seen what he had been thru. It was not their fault. They could not interfere even if they wanted, the rules were clear for their kind. The boy was about to comfort the blonde-haired youth when he felt a tug at his conscious. He could not stay longer but it did not matter because soon he will be back. He just had to wait a little more and he will be home. All the... no, he would not think of it. His duty was over and he would be back soon. There was no use in revoking the past. It was over.

" I must leave now, but I'll be back soon! "

He returned to the brunet and with a beautiful smile that would have been a shock for the people who were waiting around his unconscious form, but that did not surprise the two men, he asked

" Would you make chocolate ice-cream and honeyed biscuits when I come back?"

At that moment, he was almost childish and innocent, but the brunet knew better. With a mocking laugh, the boy began running and the brunet chasing him. After a while, the man cached the imp and tackled him on the beautiful natural blanket of stars, and tickled him. The teenage laughed trying to escape from the demanding hands. At last, he looked at the other man whom was looking at them with a smile.

" H...Hel...Help mmmmme ahahahaha!"

He tried to pout for effect, but the blonde-haired men looked away shaking his head.

" No way! You started mocking him about his cooking. Besides I'm as ticklish as you are!"

He winked at him. The boy surrounded to the adult with a graceful surrender. He loved coming back; this was where he belonged.

'Heero' a voice whispered in his head. He let a deep sigh escape his smiling lips, the shining laugh having stopped with the first tucking in his mind. He really did not wanted to go back. He was home, his mission was finished and yet he could not stay. He had to go back and make his disappearance. If he did not, there would be suspicions. The brunet roused at his feet taking the boy with him never letting go. The blonde-haired men looked at them then stepped forward and took them both in his arms. The boy's eyes were still close. God, he had missed them and all of this so much. He could hardly wait to come home.

" Come now! The sooner you left, the sooner you come back. We have missed you enough as it is."

The blond one broke the silence but not the embrace.

The brunet nodded slightly, seeming very reluctant. The boy nodded and in that clue, the adults let him go.

" Seraphin, take care, and remember who you are! Do not let the human world swallow you in its misery. We protect them, but that does not mean we are like them, or that we have to like them. We agree, little one?"

The boy locked gazes with the brunet then smiled and nodded. With that, he turned around to see the view in front of him. Before the open darkness of the space, a blue planet omitted a sense of wonder. The boy closed his eyes and let his conscious turn to the body laying in one of the rooms at the Peacecraft's residence. The war was over, and the pilot 01 Heero Yuy had made it possible, aided by the other four pilots. Prussian eyes opened and clashed with blue ones framed by golden locks. The smile of the boy that greeted him showed how worried all of them had been. It was time to put everything in order and then to disappear. Home was waiting for him. He could hardly wait till he get back and get spoiled rotten by the two men that were the most important thing in his life... well in his eternity was more like that. He closed his eyes, looking for the world asleep, when in truth he was trying to hold on in his memories of the embrace. He would never get tired in feeling loved, not after what he had been through this mission. He could hardly wait to leave. He heard the door of the room open and steps of multi feet, muffled by the carpet, reached his ears. He ignored them not moving at all. He cared for them, all of them. They held a special place in his heart but all he wanted now was to think about home… just home, back to his family…back to his parents.

To Be Continued

*Silver Tenshi*


End file.
